Seven Years Times Four
by lavieheureuse
Summary: Kisah perjalanan cinta Yesung dan Ryeowook sampai menikah. Yewook YesungxRyeowook . Oneshot. Don't like don't read.


Title: Seven Years Times Four

Type: Oneshot

Pairing: Yesung/Ryeowook

Rate: PG-15

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Baru aja mau beli Yesung dan Ryeowook di eBay, eh ada yang nawar lebih tinggi -_- *dihajar massa* The plot is mine, the rest are not.

Summary: Kisah perjalanan cinta Yewook sampai menikah.

* * *

**7.**

Ciuman pertama Ryeowook terjadi ketika ia berumur tujuh tahun.

Ia menyukai seorang anak perempuan di kelasnya. Anak itu bermata bulat, kulitnya putih seperti susu, dan di rambutnya selalu terpasang jepit warna-warni. Menurut Ryeowook ia sangat manis dan suatu hari, entah kerasukan apa, Ryeowook memberanikan diri mengajak anak itu ke belakang sekolah dan memberinya sekuntum bunga liar dan berkata bahwa ia menyukainya.

Ciuman itu terjadi begitu cepat dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulainya. Hanya sepasang bibir menempel pada sepasang bibir lain.

Setahun kemudian anak perempuan itu pindah dari kota tempat Ryeowook tinggal, dan ia merasa sedih sebagaimana seorang anak laki-laki tujuh tahun dapat merasa sedih. Ia bermain dengan mainan baru, teman-teman baru, dan tiba-tiba, ia tidak merasa sedih lagi.

**14.**

Ketika berumur empat belas tahun, Ryeowook mempunyai seorang pacar yang sangat disayanginya.

Namun setelah setahun berhubungan, ketika Ryeowook lulus audisi dan masuk ke agensi, mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan tersebut.

_Kau akan jadi artis, dan aku akan terlupakan._

Ryeowook merasa dikhianati, ia tidak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya bisa berpikir sedangkal itu dan hal ini membuatnya marah.

Tapi ternyata ia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk benar-benar melupakan mantan pacarnya tersebut. Kegiatan barunya membuatnya sibuk, hari-harinya diisi oleh musik, _dance routine_, dan musik lagi. Ia menyukai apa yang ia jalani sekarang. Ia bahagia.

Ia adalah dongsaeng favorit Donghae, yang merupakan dongsaeng favorit Heechul. Ia kadang agak takut dengan Heechul dan pandangannya yang mengintimidasi, namun menurut apa yang ia dengar dari Jungsoo, Heechul sebenarnya baik. Youngwoon memiliki tampak luar yang sedikit menakutkan, mungkin karena badannya paling bongsor sementara tubuh Ryeowook kecil dan kurus.

Kibum yang baru diimpor dari Amerika dan Hankyung si Cina tampak pendiam dan dewasa. Hankyung dekat dengan Siwon si Gentleman. Ia belum tahu banyak tentang Hyukjae, namun di agensi itu ia terkenal dengan kemampuan menarinya. Sungmin amat manis dan menyenangkan dan sangat membantunya dalam beradaptasi. Shindong yang berbadan tambun sering membuatnya tertawa.

Ia dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena ia pernah menjadi magnae, ia tahu rasanya menjadi seorang magnae, dan sebisa mungkin ia selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun ketika sang magnae membutuhkannya.

Ia menyukai keluarga barunya. Grupnya. Super Junior.

Namun ada satu orang yang membuatnya merasa canggung. Bukan karena orang itu menyebalkan atau sok, sebaliknya, karena ia sangat, sangat baik dan lembut dan perhatian pada Ryeowook.

Jadi jangan salahkan Ryeowook dan perasaannya jika cowok imut itu merasa sedih jika tidak ada Jongwoon dan tingkah anehnya. Belum lengkap harinya tanpa pelukan Jongwoon, tanpa telunjuk Jongwoon di philtrum-nya, tanpa suara serak Jongwoon bernyanyi untuknya.

Ryeowook menyalahkan hormon pubertas, feromon yang dengan seenak jidat ditebar Jongwoon, dan dirinya yang lemah terhadap perlakuan baik dari hyung yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu ketika ia, dengan rasa malu dan sebal, mengakui bahwa sepertinya ia naksir Jongwoon.

_Tidak apa-apa kalau cuma naksir_, katanya menghibur diri. _Nanti juga hilang sendiri._

**21.**

Namun ternyata, perasaan itu tidak hilang.

Ia menyadarinya ketika Jongwoon menciumnya di kamar ganti, ketika mereka kembali ke mobil tanpa berani melihat wajah satu sama lain, ketika Jongwoon menyudutkannya ke dinding kamar mereka dan menciumnya dengan kasar namun menggairahkan, ketika jari-jari Jongwoon dengan gerakan halus melepas pakaiannya, dan Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah ketika Jongwoon menindih tubuhnya, memanjakannya.

"Ryeowook," bisik Jongwoon di telinganya sementara sang baritone menggagahinya. "Ryeowook."

_Jongwoon_, jerit Ryeowook dalam hati. _Jongwoon, Jongwoon, Jongwoon._

Ryeowook berumur dua puluh satu tahun ketika ia menyadari perasaannya terhadap Jongwoon tidak sementara, dan mungkin, hanya mungkin, ia telah jatuh cinta.

**28.**

Suasana di ruang latihan SM Entertainment, seperti biasa, gaduh.

Namun hari ini ada yang berbeda. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, di tanggal yang sama, adalah hari dimana Yesung dan Ryeowook resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dan Ryeowook tidak menyangka, setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan, Jongwoon berlutut di hadapannya dengan kotak merah kecil di tangan kanan dan buket bunga di tangan kiri, dengan hampir seluruh warga SM Entertainment mengikuti dari belakang, dan dilihatnya ayahnya, tersenyum penuh arti, dan ibunya, tampak sedang menahan tangis, dan dengan seluruh mata yang menatapnya penuh harap, ia tersadar bahwa ia harus, _seharusnya_, mengatakan sesuatu. Apa saja.

"Aku? Ah, y-ya, baiklah."

Kontan ruangan itu meledak dengan sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan dan pukulan ringan di bahu. Jongwoon, terduduk lemas namun lega, menghilang dibalik pelukan Youngwoon dan Siwon, dan Ryeowook, dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae di pelukannya, dengan bingung menyalami puluhan tangan yang disodorkan kepadanya. Di tengah hiruk-pikuk itu terdengar Hyukjae dan Shindong bernyanyi Marry U hampir tanpa nada. Pertunangan itu tidak bisa menjadi lebih sempurna lagi.

Setelah proses diskusi panjang mengenai dimana pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan, (berusaha membujuk Henry yang merajuk—jika mereka tidak menikah di Kanada, ia tidak mau mengenal mereka lagi) Jongwoon dan Ryeowook sepakat untuk memilih New York. Heechul mengancam akan mengembalikan Ddangkoma ke Brazil jika ia tidak dijadikan pengiring pengantin wanita (_Ryeowook_—kata semua orang kompak, menuai protes dari sang eternal magnae) dan Sungmin, yang dengan mata berbinar dan wajah sumringah memberitahu semua orang bahwa ia akan membuatkan Ryeowook gaun pengantin berwarna pink dan memakaikannya wig pirang, segera terhapus senyumnya ketika semua orang dengan berat hati berkata bahwa Ryeowook dan Jongwoon akan memakai tuksedo putih bergaya klasik.

Dan tentu saja, tanpa wig.

Meskipun menghadapi kesulitan-kesulitan diatas, anehnya, acara pernikahan itu berjalan lancar. Tidak ada sepasang mata pun yang tidak basah oleh air mata ketika Kyuhyun bernyanyi, ketika Henry memainkan biolanya, ketika Sungmin mengiringi dengan pianonya, ketika Ryeowook berjalan ke altar dan ketika Jongwoon meraih tangannya dan memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya, ketika pandangan mereka berdua saling beradu dan Ryeowook melihat, di mata lelaki itu, seluruh luapan perasaan yang tak mampu diungkapkan pemiliknya, dan ia merasakan butir-butir air mata jatuh ke pipinya ketika akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku bersedia."

Ryeowook berumur dua puluh delapan tahun ketika ia kembali jatuh cinta, dengan cincin melingkar di jari manisnya dan tangan Jongwoon menggenggam tangannya, dan ketika mereka berdiri di sebuah panggung di tengah lautan biru safir dan teriakan yang menggema, dan Jongwoon, dengan senyum di wajahnya dan kasih sayang di matanya, berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Ryeowook menyadari bahwa ia telah berkali-kali jatuh cinta. Pada orang yang sama.

Ryeowook tersenyum lalu memeluk erat pria itu, dan ditengah-tengah suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan riuh-rendah, ia tahu, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mencintainya lebih baik daripada Jongwoon.

* * *

**Author's note**: Saya bisa dibilang author baru disini, jadi salam kenal ya semuanya *bows* Saya juga sebenarnya pernah ngepost beberapa ff pake Bahasa Indonesia juga tapi ancur, jadi dihapus XD So… thanks for reading! Read and review please, meskipun di review cuma mau bilang ini ff gagal ;w;


End file.
